Arrastradas por el Viento
by HybridVirus
Summary: Era surreal e imposible de creer la traición que los rodeaba por doquier. Su voz susurraba palabras que no eran más que mentiras cubiertas de promesas que se verían rotas una y otra vez por la cruel realidad… esa realidad en la que él era su verdugo en vez de su salvador.


**Arrastradas por el viento  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más que decir adelante con la historia. La canción Angels pertenece a Within Temptation, yo solo la tome prestada para inspirarme un poco~

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

_Flashback_

**:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

El sonido de las sillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo y la amena charla de todas las naciones inundaba por completo la sala de reuniones, irises azules se encontraban fijos en la charla en la que se encontraban inmersos su vecina y el país europeo, un gesto de molestia se apodero de las facciones del rubio al mismo tiempo que inflaba los cachetes como un chiquillo enojado al ver la forma en la que la nación latinoamericana le sonreía al país de los irises rojos.

¿Porque razón México siempre les sonreía a todos de ese modo? En cambio cuando se trataba de él, lo miraba como si llevara puesta la piel de un jaguar o algo por el estilo, su sonrisa nunca iluminaria sus ojos… no es que se viera mal, por el contrario se veía bien, pero no resplandecía en el mismo modo como cuando le sonreía al demonio holandés del comercio, al silencioso noruego, al ruidoso danés, al 'manos alegres' del rumano, al comunista ruso y al resto con los que tenía un tratado de amistad.

¿Por qué se rehusaba a aceptar lo que todo el mundo podía ver? Su lugar estaba a un lado de él, incluso en la sala de juntas pero no parecía importarle como a muchos otros y solía sentarse donde le pareciera mejor. A veces con los europeos, otras veces con los asiáticos, con los del continente oceánico o con sus hermanos los latinoamericanos.

Algunas veces no podía entender a México, lo detestaba porque no podía olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no tenía miramientos al hablar con el alemán, el mismo alemán que había hundido dos de sus barcos petroleros durante la segunda guerra mundial. Lo más curioso es que ella siempre insistía en que estaba consciente de que no había sido Ludwig quien había hundido el potrero de llano y la faja de oro.

Pero si eso era verdad, entonces ¿Por qué razón se había unido a él durante la guerra? Muchos insistían en que México solo se había aprovechado de él, lo cual era absurdo según la nación de los ojos azules, Rafaela nunca le sacaría provecho a él. Dios santo, el es Estados Unidos y nadie se aprovecha de él, además ambos eran amigos, eran vecinos y esa era la realidad.

Ella lo quería… muy muy en el fondo lo quería, él estaba seguro de ello… no importaba que hubiera cometido errores, todos ellos habían servido para que llegaran a donde se encontraban ahora, estaban juntos y nadie podría negarlo. Se había encargado de separarla del alemán y del ruso cuando intentaron interponerse en su camino.

A sus ojos era notorio como poco a poco algunas cosas fueron cambiando, pero había algo que Alfred F. Jones no podía negar, extrañaba esos viejos tiempos en los que Rafaela no lo miraba con esa enorme desconfianza en sus ojos, era como si pensara que estaba tramando algo en su contra… aun podía recordar esos viejos tiempos, pero obviamente todo eso había pasado antes de algunas… dificultosas situaciones y diferencias entre ambos.

No había estado consciente de cuanto afectarían sus acciones la relación entre ambos… y tampoco se había detenido a pensar en cómo serían después de dichas acciones.

_**Cegada por mí fe no pude escuchar todos los susurros,  
**__**Las advertencias tan claras que debí ver.**_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

_El eco de los disparos se había detenido finalmente, mientras frente a sus ojos veía una silueta caer cubierta con la bandera que se había encontrado ondeando orgullosamente en lo más alto del castillo de Chapultepec. El dolor en su cuerpo fue tan repentino que no podría describir donde iniciaba y donde terminaba el mismo, lentamente una de sus manos se colocó sobre la tela del uniforme que vestía, sus irises se abrieron en un gesto horrorizado al ver como la piel de su mano se encontraba teñida de un intenso rojo._

_Su exaltado aliento escapaba de sus abiertos labios mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia el suelo "¿Este es el…fin?" irises miel se encontraron fijos en la nada, mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos "He perdido…" pensó amargamente mientras ignoraba la sensación que dejaba en su piel el líquido escarlata que escapaba de su cuerpo "Lo siento tanto…" lentamente una de sus manos se colocó sobre el suelo, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la tierra entre ellos._

_Aunque quería resistirse sabía que sería absurdo, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y ya había sido llevado al punto del que no había retorno. Ese… ese perro traicionero… había ganado por más que le doliera admitirlo y se llevaba con él la mitad de su territorio… la mitad del suelo patrio… la mitad de su cuerpo y lo más doloroso… a sus pequeños y adorados hermanos._

_Lentamente se apoyó sobre ambas de sus manos intentando incorporarse, sus brazos temblaban gracias al intenso esfuerzo que representaba para la adolorida nación el realizar un simple movimiento. Un sonoro gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras intentaba que sus tambaleantes piernas le sostuvieran nuevamente, el sonoro eco de las pisadas de un individuo resonaba por encima de los temblorosos murmullos de dolor de los soldados que aún se encontraban con vida._

–_México…– fue el gentil susurro que fue ignorado por la joven pelicastaña, mientras sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el suelo bajo ella "Santo cielo…" su tierra nunca había sido de ese radiante tono rojo… ¿o sí? –¿México?– ignorando por completo la varonil voz de la nación enemiga sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cruel campo de batalla. Su suelo… su tierra… se encontraba bañada de sangre… justo como lo hubiera hecho su padre hace varios centenares de años._

_Lentamente la pelicastaña se puso finalmente de pie, sus piernas la amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier segundo y dejarla a la merced de la gravedad para unirse nuevamente al suelo. Un gesto de molestia se apodero de sus facciones, a través de sus sucios y empañados anteojos podía ver la figura de aquel que la había traicionado a pesar de que le había abierto los brazos en un buen gesto de fe y amistad._

–_Yanqui– escupió la voz de la mujer como si la palabra fuera algo horroroso de pronunciar, los irises de ambos se encontraban fijos el uno en el otro, las emociones en ambos eran un completo contraste a los ojos del adversario –México, I won– los irises del rubio se deslizaron sobre la enorme mancha roja que teñía las ropas de la mujer, el estómago le daba vueltas mientras sus ojos revisaban todo el daño que la guerra había dejado caer sobre la nación cuya extensión territorial era mayor a la suya. _

–_¿Estas bien…?– susurro mientras se acercaba a la pelicastaña, un nudo se apodero de la garganta del ojiazul al ver la cínica sonrisa que se acomodó sobre los labios de la mujer –Le has arrancado la vida a mis hijos– susurro mientras retiraba los anteojos de su rostro permitiéndole de ese modo al rubio ver los irises miel sin ninguna barrera –Me has quitado mi territorio y con ello a mis hermanos...– un escalofrió recorrió la piel del rubio, aunque el cuerpo de la ojimiel se veía exhausto y listo para derrumbarse… había un fuego que resplandecía en sus ojos._

–_Me has lastimado porque es lo que te convenía– vocifero la mujer mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la pulsante herida en su estómago –Me traicionaste…– los ojos del rubio se desviaron hacia el suelo solo para abrirse en un gesto de sorpresa al ver el charco de sangre que se había formado a los pies de su vecina –A pesar de que te abrí las puertas de mi casa– gruño ente dientes mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo –A pesar de que confié en ti… a pesar de que… creí en ti–_

_El sonoro eco de la risa de la mujer le saco de su ensoñación, los irises del estadounidense se posaron sobre la nación latina mientras una de las manos de la joven se deslizaba sobre su rostro intentando secar las amargas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos –Y todo fue por esto…– susurro mientras le dirigía una mirada despectiva a los lentes en su mano –¿Tanto los quieres que te permites matar a miles por ellos?– _

–_Tanto que llegaste al punto de apuñalarme por la espalda– murmuro en un fastidiado tono para después arrojar el objeto hacia el suelo –Que los disfrutes ladrón– el gentil eco de los temblorosos pasos de la ojimiel eran lo único que resonaba en el lugar, mientras sus irises se mantenían fijos en la derrotada nación que se dirigía hacia sus soldados caídos –Ya tienes lo que querías perro traicionero– lentamente la mujer se dejó caer en el suelo frente al joven envuelto en su bandera. _

–_Ahora lárgate de mi casa maldito yanqui– las uñas del rubio se encontraron hundiéndose en las palmas de sus manos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, él no podía disculparse por esto, los héroes nunca hacían semejante cosa cuando estaban en lo "correcto"... pero entonces no tenía idea de porque sentía este extraño sentimiento en su estómago… la promesa de que las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en adelante se encontraba permanente en el aire…_

_Solo esperaba que algún día… Rafaela se diera cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era por su "bien" y aunque estaba consciente de que la había lastimado… a sus ojos el fin justificaba los medios… si era fuerte podría protegerlos a ambos y ahora que habría calma… tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para disculparse con la mujer de los irises miel, después de todo el destino de ellos era siempre permanecer juntos._

_**Tomaste mi corazón y me engañaste desde el principio,  
Me mostraste sueños que deseé se hicieran realidad.  
Rompiste tu promesa y me hiciste entender…  
Que todo fue solamente una mentira.**_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

_El aroma del humo recorría por completo la habitación, un silencio inusual y fuera de lo común inundaba completamente el palacio nacional, mientras la joven nación permanecía sentada en la silla del presidente, el humo de su cigarrillo escapo de sus labios con una silenciosa exhalación al mismo tiempo que continuaba moviendo en su mano el translucido licor en el vaso de cristal, sus ojos se posaron sin miramiento en el cuadro que se encontraba en la pared._

_Una ligera sonrisa llena de sorna se dibujó sobre sus labios, mientras alzaba el vaso de cristal hacia sus labios –Todo termina tarde o temprano– susurro mientras sorbía el líquido que le quemaba la garganta con esa sensación tan conocida para ella, el eco de un gentil 'toc' consiguió que sus irises se colocaran sobre la puerta de madera, el cigarrillo se encontró nuevamente en sus labios mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre la silla y recargaba sus botas sobre una esquina del escritorio –Adelante~–_

_El gentil aroma de la tierra húmeda se introdujo por la semi abierta ventana –Pero mira nada mas– susurro la joven mientras echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y le dirigía una mirada entre fastidiada y curiosa al joven –Aunque honestamente no me sorprende tu visita– agrego la pelicastaña mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios una bocanada de humo –¿Qué te trae por aquí gringo?– con un gentil movimiento de la cabeza la mujer le indico a su acompañante que tomara asiento._

–_Lo siento México– una de las cejas de la pelicastaña se arqueo ligeramente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza –Vaya que el chisme corre rápido– murmuro al mismo tiempo que giraba ligeramente los ojos, lentamente el vaso fue llevado hacia sus labios –Fue un buen presidente…– comento el rubio mientras sus irises azules se postraban sobre la mujer que se encontraba ataviada con un traje militar de gala. Un gentil 'Hmm~' fue toda la respuesta que recibió el vecino de la nación latina._

–_Me sorprende el cariño del gobierno gringo para el ahora expresidente– comento en un tono divertido la joven de los orbes color miel, mientras dichos ojos se mantenían fijos en los del rubio –¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias para venir a darme el pésame?– un ligero escalofrió recorrió la nuca del ojiazul, había una extraña electricidad flotando en el ambiente y por alguna extraña razón parecía ser el único que se sentía incómodo con ella._

–_Nuestros gobiernos tuvieron mucha comunicación y una buena relación– una ligera sonrisa se había dibujado sobre los labios del rubio al terminar su oración. El ligero sonido de la risa de la pelicastaña ensancho aún más su sonrisa, aunque era una pésima situación en la que se encontraban reunidos, la nación mexicana parecía tener una calma que le relajaba –Lo sé, después de todo tu lo ayudaste a llegar al poder–_

_Un gentil silencio se apodero del despacho mientras los ojos de ambas naciones se encontraban fijos sobre la nación contraria –¿Sabes? estoy segura de que le daría gusto saber que viniste– susurro la chica mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una mirada llena de curiosidad –Alfred…– murmuro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor del escritorio para sentarse sobre este, quedando frente a la nación norteamericana._

_El rostro del rubio se alzó levemente para mirar a la mujer a los ojos –¿Sucede algo? – pregunto mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la chica, la mano del rubio apretó la misma en un gesto de consuelo mientras le sonreía ligeramente –Sabes que puedes decirle lo que sea al hero– añadió mientras deslizaba gentilmente su mano sobre la pierna de la ojimiel –¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste después de la última vez que peleamos?–_

_Irises azules se entrecerraron levemente mientras se mantenían fijos sobre el relajado rostro de su vecina –Of course– comento mientras le sonreía más ampliamente a la pelicastaña, el corazón del rubio se encontró latiendo desmesuradamente al ver la enorme sonrisa que le era dedicada por la joven mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a el –¿Puedes repetirlo?– pregunto en un gentil tono la chica de los orbes caramelo, mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre las hebras rubias._

_Los ojos del rubio se encontraron abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa al sentir el gentil contacto, no era que le molestara al contrario. Pero… desde su expansión a costas del territorio que ella insistía él le había robado, México se había vuelto realmente desconfiada y arisca con él. El cambio tan repentino era desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo… agradable si debía de admitirlo –Sure, el hero lo dirá de nuevo– respondió gustosa la nación rubia intentando complacer a la mujer._

_La respiración de ambos se detuvo por un instante dejándolos sumidos en un silencio expectante que esperaba ser roto por alguno de ellos, una suave exhalación escapo de los labios del ojiazul, para después repetir las palabras que habían sido selladas en papel después de que Estados Unidos le arrebatara una grande extensión de territorio a México hace años –Los Estados Unidos Americanos juran que no intentaran expandirse a costa de los territorios de su vecino nuevamente– _

_Un gentil 'Hmm' llego a los oídos del rubio mientras la mexicana se dirigía hacia una de las mesitas que se encontraban en el despacho, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer que había tomado un vaso de cristal y lo llenaba hasta la mitad con el translucido líquido para después llevarlo hacia el rubio –Me consta que la relación entre los dos gobiernos fue buena– comento en un tono ameno mientras introducía una mano en el interior de la chaqueta de su uniforme._

_Los orbes azules del estadounidense se posaron sobre los papeles que la mujer había sacado de su chaqueta negra con detalles dorados –Sé que a Juárez le gustaría que conserves esto como recuerdo– murmuro mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio frente al rubio y después extendía su mano para tomar el vaso que había abandonado al dejar la silla presidencial –Obviamente ahora es nulo– susurro mientras le entregaba uno de los vasos al rubio –Pero es la intención lo que cuenta ¿no?–_

_Lentamente la pelicastaña alzo su vaso de cristal en la dirección del cuadro que se encontraba en la pared, para ser imitada por el estadounidense –Un brindis por el expresidente y mayor traidor a la patria– comento en un tono divertido mientras le extendía el papel al estadounidense –Un brindis por el segundo hombre que estuvo dispuesto a venderme a Estados Unidos– los irises azules del rubio se encontraban abiertos en un perpetuo gesto de horror al leer los nombres sobre los papeles._

'_Tratado de McLane-Ocampo' 'Tratado Corwin-Doblado' 'Convenio Leese-Iglesias'_

–_Y también por el mentiroso más grande que he tenido la desgracia de conocer– comento en un ácido tono la joven mientras acercaba el cristal a sus labios y bebía el líquido de golpe –¡R-rafaela puedo explicarte!– chillo el rubio mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer a la que apenas hace unos segundos le había dicho que no intentaría quitarle más tierra –Guárdate tus excusas Alfred– con unos cuantos pasos la mano del rubio dejo el hombro de la pelicastaña._

_Lentamente los pasos de la joven nación la colocaron nuevamente en la silla que estaba ocupando al principio, sin pensarlo mucho se volvió a acomodar como antes de que llegara el molesto estadounidense, mientras miraba con un gesto de fastidio al rubio –Si no tienes ningún otro asunto pendiente que atender, te agradeceré que salgas de mi oficina y me dejes en paz– los ojos de ambos se encontraban fijos en una batalla sin precedentes en la que ninguno parecía querer ceder._

_**Ángel centellante, no pude ver tus obscuras intenciones,  
**__**Ni tus sentimientos por mí. Ángel caído… dime ¿Por qué?  
**__**¿Cuál es la razón de esa espina en tu ojo?**_

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

–¡México!– el sonoro eco del grito del rubio resonó por el pasillo del edificio, lentamente el rostro de dicha nación se giró levemente sobre su hombro mientras le dirigía un gesto de fastidio –¿Ahora que grin-?– un pequeño grito de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la mujer al ser estrepitosamente levantada del suelo por los brazos del rubio –¡Idiota bájame!– chillo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la chaqueta del estadounidense para no caerse.

–¡Chingada madre Alfred!– gruño entre dientes mientras su estómago se encontraba recostado sobre el hombro de la nación más alta –AHAHAHAH Let´s get some coffee México!– chillo alegremente el rubio mientras corría por el pasillo con su furiosa vecina encima del hombro. Un cansado suspiro escapo de los labios de la pelicastaña, solo al gringo loco se le ocurriría hacer algo como esto.

–¡Auch!– se quejó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que su labio inferior se encontró sobresaliendo mientras sentía como le jalaban insistentemente la oreja –Alright… but no running Ok?– un molesto gruñido escapo de la nación contraria mientras el rubio la bajaba de su hombro y la dejaba con cuidado sobre la acera. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos instantes, los de uno resplandecían con alegría infantil y los otros con ligera molestia.

–Explícate– los brazos de la mujer se encontraron cruzándose debajo de su pecho, mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle sin darse cuenta de la ligera sonrisa del rubio –Solo vamos a tomar café– añadió el más alto mientras le dirigía una radiante sonrisa a la pelicastaña, quien solamente arqueo ligeramente una ceja para después dirigir la mirada hacia el frente. Las mejillas del rubio se inflaron levemente mientras veía como su acompañante parecía ponerle más atención a la ciudad que a él.

Una enorme sonrisa se acomodó en los labios de Alfred al ver como la mujer dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados. Lentamente la mano del rubio se fue acercando a la mano más cercana de la latina, sus ojos revisaban cada tantos segundos que la mujer no le estuviera prestando atención para continuar acercándose a su objetivo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, apenas faltaban unos cuantos centímetros, unos cuantos milímetros –¿No estas grande para querer andar de manita sudada conmigo?–

Un ligero puchero se apodero de los labios del rubio, mientras miraba fijamente a la nación vecina con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia –Al hero le gustaría más que eso…– un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la chica –But Mexico siempre quiere hacerse la difícil– una sonora carcajada escapo de la mujer mientras continuaba caminando sin ponerle demasiado cuidado al rubio.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de los labios de Alfred ¿Por qué México tenía que ser tan problemática con él? Si, era cierto que había roto varias de las promesas que le había hecho… pero con el tiempo estaba intentando no hacerlo nuevamente, aun así pareciera que simplemente a la mujer no se le podía olvidar ninguno de sus errores y ni siquiera quería pensar en el más reciente de sus altercados, que fue la operación rápido y furioso… era cierto que había intentado absorberla y si no hubiera estado en plena guerra… quizás hoy ellos serían uno.

–_¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!– el sonoro grito de la mujer retumbo por las paredes del despacho mientras el ojiazul intentaba razonar con la furiosa mujer –México tienes que entender…– susurro el otro mientras intentaba acercarse a la mujer –Esto… era para nuestro bienestar– la sonora risa de la mexicana resonó en la habitación mientras le dirigía una incrédula mirada –¿Nuestro? Dirás tu bienestar hijo de la chingada– _

_En el pasillo exterior resonaba el eco de palabras llenas de veneno que eran arrojadas de un lado a otro por los dos ocupantes de la oficina presidencial. El sonoro 'thump' de la puerta cerrándose estruendosamente inundo el pasillo, mientras los sonoros pasos del rubio resonaban en el vacío lugar. Sus puños temblaban y su respiración se encontraba agitada, lentamente sus rápidos pasos fueron disminuyendo mientras se mordía los labios en un gesto de impotencia. _

_Si las palabras fueran dagas estaba consciente de que estaría al borde de la muerte en este instante, probablemente lo que más le dolía era quien las decía y que estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta… y aquí estaba su estúpido corazón, se encontraba aun en shock mientras aun podía escuchar el eco de las palabras que lo habían hecho salir del despacho. Porque como estados unidos era invencible… pero como Alfred… apenas bastaban unas palabras de la persona correcta… 'No sabes cuánto te odio'_

_Una temblorosa exhalación escapo de los labios de la nación estadounidense, mientras se alborotaba el pelo con una de sus manos, una de sus manos se deslizo gentilmente sobre su rostro mientras continuaba caminando en la dirección de su destino 'Tus promesas no son más que falsas palabras arrastradas por el viento Alfred.' Quizás… ella tenía un poco de razón…_

Un gentil empujón en su mano llamo la atención del rubio, mientras dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad a la mujer –Quita esa cara, pareciera que te invitaron a una fiesta y te toco comprar los limones– comento la nación latinoamericana mientras le miraba de reojo, una enorme sonrisa se apodero de los labios del rubio mientras extendía su mano hacia el espacio que estaba entre ambos, lentamente su meñique se entrelazo con el que se encontraba extendido por la chica.

Las manos de ambos se encontraron siendo balanceadas por Alfred, como si se trataran de un par de chiquillos tomados de las manos por primera vez, mientras le sonreía de un modo juguetón a la ojimiel quien solo giro los ojos levemente ante la aparente felicidad del sonriente estadounidense. El incesante parloteo del rubio los envolvía en una tranquila aura y para Rafaela por un instante parecería que habían vuelto a esos tiempos antes de la intervención estadounidense.

Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios mientras negaba al escuchar la insistente charla del dueño de los zafiros que nunca la dejaba en paz. Su relación era algo tan complicado, era como intentar descubrir los mensajes en los campos de trigo que a Toni le gustaba dejar para ver al rubio correr como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca. Honestamente… ¿Cuantas veces ese imbécil le había mentido? La verdad… ya no estaba segura.

Un sonoro 'tch' escapo de los labios de la mujer mientras intentaba ignorar el gentil vaivén de su mano al ser movida por la del rubio, la única promesa que ese idiota había mantenido durante todo este tiempo era una… y quizás la más conveniente para él, los lentos y despreocupados pasos de ambos continuaron resonando con un gentil 'thump' en el concreto de la acera, mientras se perdían entre la multitud de gente que caminaba inconscientes a la presencia de dos países que habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

'_México ahora que eres independiente, el hero promete que siempre estará a tu lado, no importa que pase… siempre estaré ahí contigo'_

_**Rompiste tu promesa y me hiciste entender,  
**__**Que todo fue solamente una mentira…  
**__**Que podría haber durado por siempre,  
**__**Pero ahora hemos llegado al final.**_

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! Que tal lectores, ando de vuelta a las andadas después de haberme quedado sin computadora y de haber andado en el hospital. Pero bueno Natsu quería un poco de Alfred, así que decidí complacerla. Esta es la relación más cabrona y chueca que alguien podrá ver entre los países, Estados Unidos siempre listo para querer joder a México y a cuanto país se le ponga enfrente. (Pinche abusivo ¬¬)

Decidí centrarme en el tema del robo de territorio y las promesas que hubo entorno a esto. Vengo de dos semanas de no escribir mucho, así que siento esto un tanto… random o diferente de lo usual, pero igual espero que el Oneshot sea de su agrado y si tienen alguna solicitud para algún personaje pueden avisarme con toda confianza. Eso sí, les pido un poco de paciencia para buscar buenos datos sobre la relación sobre ambos países, sin más que decir les mando besos y abrazos, que tengan una bonita noche~

Durante la segunda guerra mundial dos buques petroleros conocidos como el Potrero del Llano y el Faja de Oro son hundidos por submarinos "Alemanes" Algunas pruebas y documentales muestran que esto fue llevado acabo por Estados Unidos para incitar a México a entrar a la guerra.

¿Pruebas de ello? Dichos buques eran pertenencia de Alemania e Italia, México acepto refugiados de toda Europa, las costas estadounidenses y mexicanas se llenaron de barcos gringos después de que Japón dijo que invadiría a USA a través de México (Que curioso que solo se hundió el buque mexicano) México declara estado de guerra mas no declara la guerra a los países del eje.

USA presiona nuevamente a México para que se una a los aliados, México se une a la guerra y con esto se extienden los deseos de los jóvenes mexicanos que se unen a los países aliados como soldados, México se encarga de la agricultura de USA por el reducido número de gente gracias a que muchos se han enlistado en el ejército.

Fuentes: Archivos Nacionales de Washington D.C (sacados a la luz en 1986) y los Archivos Nacionales Mexicanos en la Caja Numero 329 y el libro: "Los nazis en México" por Juan Alberto Cedillo

**Ahí tienes las fuentes mi adorado reviewer Anónimo, que tengas una bonita tarde y llevo más de 2 horas intentando encontrar una sola de esas páginas de media calaña de las que tú me hablas, pero aun soy incapaz de encontrar una sola que diga que fue estados unidos quien hundió los buques, eso descarta tu teoría de que yo saque mi información de internet. **

**Muchos mexicanos creen que la teoría de que USA hundió los buques es real gracias a diversos documentales estimado Anónimo, así que no ando poniendo nada para que suene "polémico" como tú** **aseguras, sin más que decir a la próxima firma con un email para no tener que agregar información extra y responderte directamente, no te pienso ofender ni nada por el estilo si eso es lo que tu crees, por el contrario. Te agradezco por tu gentil atención y eres libre de expresarte como gustes, te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate y nos vemos.**

Al entrar México a la guerra formo su fuerza aérea con aviones americanos entregados por los gringos, si exactamente México se aprovechó de Estados Unidos, modernizo su ejército, vendió materias primas elevando su economía y se las arregló para quedar bien con los países aliados sin lastimar de una enorme manera a los países del Eje, además de liberar a su 'Hermanito/Primo' Filipinas (Recuerden que Nueva España se encargaba de Filipinas del mismo modo que lo hacía con Cuba)

Estados unidos gana la guerra y le arrebata a México la mitad de su territorio, después de esto USA asegura que no intentara volver a expandirse a costa de los terrenos de México. Promesa que se ve rota cuando los Estados Unidos ofrecen 15 millones de dólares por Sonora, Chihuahua y Baja California al presidente Ignacio Comonfort el cual se rehúsa a vender. Juárez traicionó a México cuando decidió entregar este país en charola de plata a los Estados Unidos, lo cual demuestra que su patrón residía en la Casa Blanca y recibía órdenes de Washington. La larga lista de traiciones a la Patria de Juárez y que le valieron el mote de "Benemérito de las Américas" en agradecimiento de los gabachos es la siguiente:

Cuando pidió su apoyo para romper el sitio de Veracruz en 1860, en lo que se conoce como el incidente de Anton Lizardo. Fue entonces cuando el casi derrotado Juárez, viéndose ya en el paredón pidió el auxilio de Washington para detener la flota al mando de Tomás Marin, que amenazaba con tomar el Puerto. Los vapores americanos Indianola y Wave y la corbeta Saratoga, tomaron los barcos mexicanos y los atacaron bajo el pretexto de ser barcos piratas. Si bien es cierto que los buques mexicanos navegaban con bandera española, era porque recién habían sido comprados en la Habana. Así, mucho antes que los conservadores pidieran ayuda a Francia, los liberales ya contaban con el apoyo militar de Estados Unidos. De esto habla Juárez en la Carta que dirige al General Epitacio Huerta fechada el 25 de Abril de 1860.

Traicionó a la Integridad Nacional en las Bases Protocolarias de 1859 que bajo su autorización firmaron Melchor Ocampo y Miguel Lerdo de Tejada, a fin de que Estados Unidos reconociera a Juárez como Presidente de México: En dichas bases se consiente la cesión de Baja California y los derechos de paso a perpetuidad por el Istmo de Tehuantepec y por dos vías una de El Paso a Guaymas y otra de Brownsville a Mazatlán. Estas bases fueron ratificadas por el proyecto de Tratado McLane-Ocampo firmado por Robert McLane y Melchor Ocampo en Veracruz el 14 de Diciembre de 1859. Este tratado es reconocido por Justo Sierra, ferviente defensor del régimen juarista como algo "terrible".

Volvió a traicionar la Integridad del Territorio Nacional con el proyecto de Tratado Corwin-Doblado firmado en la Ciudad de México el 6 de Abril de 1862 por Thomas Corwin y Manuel Doblado y que tenía la intención de hipotecar a favor de Estados Unidos todos los terrenos expropiados a la Iglesia, que aún no fueran vendidos, por la mísera cantidad de once millones de dólares, que sin embargo eran impagables debido a la situación que reinaba en México. De esa manera casi una quinta parte del territorio nacional sería hipotecado a Estados Unidos.

El Convenio Leese-Iglesias, firmado el 30 de Marzo de 1864 entre José María Iglesias y Jacob Leese, con la finalidad de permitir que una compañía colonizadora americana se instalase en Baja California, con el gran peligro de convertirse en una Nueva Texas.

Pero para la suerte de México todos estos tratados y convenios y muchos otros más que son menos interesantes, pero iguales de traidores, no fueron ratificados por Estados Unidos, debido a que su firma, hubiese dado fuerza a los confederados y tal vez la Unión hubiese perdido la Guerra Civil Americana. Sin embargo, una vez derrotada la Confederación, Lincoln se dio cuenta del peligro que corrían los intereses de Estados Unidos si Juárez no resultaba vencedor en la llamada intervención francesa y es por eso que decidió apoyar "gratuitamente" al "adorado" presidente.

Esto nos deja con la realidad de que el "Adorado y Amado" Juárez quien duro entre 14 y 15 años en el poder fue el peor traidor que hubo en México. Si, más traidor que el condenado innombrable (Impensable ¿no? Quien diría que existe alguien peor que ese hombre) Sin mencionar toda la sangre inocente que este hombre rego en el suelo Mexicano, pero eso será historia para otro día. Si quieren leer toda la información, la pueden encontrar en el siguiente libro:

"Celerino Salmerón: Las Grandes Traiciones de Juárez"


End file.
